


NCT/WayV Drabbles

by hyucksie (renjunlite)



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunlite/pseuds/hyucksie
Summary: This chaptered work has been discontinued! I'm posting my drabbles separately underthisseries.If the hyperlink doesn't work: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843867Collection of drabbles for NCT/WayV.Latest: roommate!mark moaned your name in his sleep and boyfriend!hyuck was not having it
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader, Huang Ren Jun/Reader, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Lee Jeno/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Liu Yang Yang/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Moon Taeil/Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader, Nakamoto Yuta/Reader, Park Jisung (NCT)/Reader, Qian Kun/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Reader, Zhong Chen Le/Reader
Kudos: 67





	1. haechan - taking an online couples' quiz together

**[3:09 pm] // the one where you take an online couples' quiz with your boyfriend, haechan**

Quarantine brought with it the good and the bad. Obviously, no one appreciated a pandemic, but when it became everyone’s social responsibility to stay at home to curb infection rates, you wouldn’t lie and say you didn’t appreciate how much of a model citizen your boyfriend turned out to be, making sure to spend all of his free time cooped indoors with you and showering you with attention like you’ve been starved.

The past few weeks with him was a mixed bag of either raucous laughter while doing weird shit together that you didn’t usually have the time for, or it was more like today–a comfortable silence as you sat on the living room couch, blades of afternoon sunlight slipping through the crevices of the curtains, warmth on your lap from where your boyfriend rested his head. Your hand combed mindlessly through his hair, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted as he relaxed into your touch. You had your phone on the other hand, scrolling down your newsfeed as there was nothing else to do until a shared link caught your eye.

_ How Many Of These Annoying Couple Things Have You Done?  _ The familiar fonts and colors had you pressing on it fast, BuzzFeed quizzes being one of your guilty pleasures. As the page was loading, you looked down to the peaceful face of your boyfriend. A second later, his expression crumpled to a pout, eyes still closed. He lifted his hand to rest it on yours that was tangled in his hair, "Why'd you stop?" He whined, eyes now opened and giving you a pointed look you knew was harmless. You smiled at him, always more endeared than annoyed whenever he acted like a baby– _ your _ baby. “Look at this,” you said, motioning for him to sit up. He shifted around the couch, now up and snuggled to your side, his chin resting on your shoulder, an arm sneaking its way around your back before his fingers latched to your waist and pulled you even closer.

He hummed as he read the title, the vibrations from his throat tickling the skin of your shoulders. “We'll get 100%, no doubt. You don't even need to take it,” he mumbled in a cocky tone. You raised an eyebrow at him. “What makes you say that?” “We're a couple and we're annoying. This was made for us.” “You mean  _ you're _ annoying!” You protested as you picked up the throw pillow beside you, giggling as you lightly hit his side. “Ow, ow! Stop hurting meeee,” you rolled your eyes and ignored his overreaction, scrolling down to the first item. 

_ Sat on the same side of the table at a restaurant.  _ “Nope,” you said with a pop, giving your overconfident boyfriend an unimpressed look. “Only because I get a better view of your pretty face from the other side,” he reasoned. You smiled and didn't argue, moving to the next item.  _ Fed each other. _ “Yes!” He immediately shouted, surprising you a bit as he clicked the check mark himself, chuckling in satisfaction. “It says fed  _ each other _ . I think I'm the only one doing the feeding–” “Okay, next!”  _ Posted a photo of you kissing.  _ “And start World War 3?” You mumbled with a teasing lilt, quickly scrolling past. He said nothing, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of your neck.  _ Used pet names for each other in public.  _ “Yes!” “No,” you looked at each other at your conflicting answers. “When?” You asked. “Hey, I always call you baby in front of my members.” “That counts?” “Duh!” He exclaimed, now fully caging you in his arms and swinging you back and forth. “Alright, alright!” 

_ Had a fight in front of your friends.  _ You both nod, no contest on that one.  _ Ditched your friends to go on a date.  _ He checked that one off himself. “It's a wonder they don't hate me yet,” you teased. “Who could hate this?” He said in a childish voice, pinching your cheek. “Definitely not me,” he continued, squeezing harder that you had to swat his hand away.  _ Wore matching outfits.  _ He flicked your hand just as you were about to scroll past. “What do you call these?” He bumped his wrist into yours, showing the gold sun pendant on his bracelet next to your silver moon. “A couple  _ item _ , Hyuck. It's asking for outfits.” “That's open to interpretation,” he shrugged, hurriedly checking it off. You read the next one out loud. “Finish each other's–” “Sentences!” “Hey, that's–” “Cheating? I don't think so, baby.” You just shook your head, letting him have his way.

_ Referred to each other as future husband/wife.  _ Suddenly his hands were sandwiching your face, squishing your lips into a fish-like pucker as he stared into your eyes. “Hello there, future wife.” Your brain couldn't decide whether to be embarrassed or disgusted, in the end opting to push him off and attack him with the throw pillow again. “Ow, hey! Wifey–” you hit him harder, “Oh my god, is this how you treat your future husband?” You gave up, feeling the embarrassed heat on your face and hiding on the pillow. “Aw, little wifey's shy?” He chuckled, trying to pry the pillow away from you. When you didn't let up, he hugged you instead, the fluffy texture between your faces. Before you could notice, he forcefully pulled the pillow away, effectively leading your face to crash on his, his lips bumping into your nose. You whined as he laughed, trying to catch his breath. “That makes two,” he said. “What?” “The next one is  _ Attacked each other with kisses _ ,” he explained, smiling smugly. You pretended to wipe off his kiss on your nose, proceeding to the last item on the checklist. 

_ Bragged to your friends about you and your partner's sex life.  _ “Oh no. Definitely not,” you quickly answered. To your slowly dawning horror, your boyfriend was dead silent next to you. “It's a no, right?” Silence. “ _ Right,  _ Hyuck?!” “I invoke my right to remain silent.” “And I invoke my right to kick your ass!” “That's not even a–ow! Ow! Sorry! Jeno was making fun of me and–ow! Babe, I'm sorry!” 


	2. haechan - unintentionally confessing to him through song

Golden hour on a lazy summer day should always be spent like this. Your bare feet on the kitchen tiles, hands crafting a questionable concoction of a sandwich from just about anything you found in the fridge.

You had the house to yourself all day and you couldn’t be more content as you peer at the window pierced in sunlight, the air around you bathed with specks of dust made visible and the occasional crackling sounds that came from the dining area.

“And that was There She Goes by The Laʼs, requested by BunnyDoie. Hope you enjoyed that one.”

It was an old but functional digital radio propped up on the table, the words of the DJ an ironic mix of a smooth voice and the dither of unclear signal. It was a birthday gift from your best friend, and you remembered clear as day how he scoffed at your “willingness to let quality suffer” just to serve your “pretentious taste.” You sighed at the reminder of him.

Donghyuck. Hyuckie. Your best friend.

You were reminded of how he didnʼt listen to FM radio. How he spent a few good minutes before every drive to scroll through his carefully curated playlists, only to play the same Michael Jackson compilation every time. How he sang to his lungsʼ capacity, face crumpled in exaggerated emotion for every song. How he still managed to look and sound beautiful to you. How unfair it all was.

How he was your best friend, and how you wanted more.

How you just sat there quiet, smiling at him. Every time.

“Coming up next is our regular request from YourSunflower.”

It was magnets to metal. Hearing the pseudonym youʼve been using for some months now drew your feet to the table. You put down the sandwich on its ready plate, pulled out a chair, and sat in quiet anticipation.

“Different day, different song, same dedication. _‘To Hyuckie’_ is all YourSunflower has to say.”

You lifted both feet up to your seat, legs folded and hugged together as you propped your chin on your knees. “This is Around by NIKI.”

Eyes closed, you listened.

> _You love me with your bones_

> _You hold me when I'm broke_

> _You don’t ask for a thing_

> _Oh, I hope it’s you they put me in the ground by_

You started requesting songs since Donghyuck moved two cities over to pursue his musical ambitions. You were sad, but you were so, so proud of him. How could you send him off with anything but a “good luck” and your brightest smile?

It wasn’t until you got home and locked yourself in your room that night that you realized you didn’t even say goodbye.

> _Know where I’ve been, where I'm from_

> _You know who took me to prom_

> _You’ve watched as my legs and pride grew taller_

> _Oh, I wanna be the one you call drunk_

Surely enough, he got busier and busier until the conversation was cut to just “good mornings” and “good nights.” So it started with just the weekends, this little routine of yours. And then it turned into every three, two days. Every other day. And now that it’s summer, you had all the time in the world to miss the best friend you grew up with. The best friend you’ll inevitably grow apart from. 

> _Oh, I know that we march to the beat of different drums_

> _We’re still so damn young_

> _In and out of believing in love_

> _What the fuck’s love?_

> _All I know is love_

> _When push comes to shove_

> _I’ll be the one a—_

Every day you sent a request and every day your song choice only grew bolder, knowing he wouldnʼt hear it anyway. But today it was different. Today, his absence felt colder, like he was farther than ever. Today, the feelings you kept bottled up were more painful than usual. Today, love was the burning acid sloshing inside you with every sway of your body to the music, eating yourself slowly away to the sound of a love song. 

Today, you wished he could hear you.

> _Round and round we go_

> _So much I don't know_

> _But even though this ain't pretty and simple_

> _Like a bed of roses_

> _'Least I know my hope is_

> _That you stick around 'til the end_

> _'Cause you're my best friend_

You didn’t know at which line you started to sing, unaware until you took a shaky breath from the lack of air. Your voice was filled with longing as you sang with your eyes closed for the sun boy. The sun boy who had too much to offer to the world, and you weren’t one to selfishly keep that light to yourself.

> _You cut me, I bleed gold_

> _I miss you though you're cold_

> _You're inside a different soul when I'm not around_

> _But that's okay, I do the same_

So here you were: a sunflower rooted to where you were planted, gaze always moving with your sun, never quite reaching him the way you wanted.

But it had to do. You took what light you can get, gave what love you can give, even through dedicated lyrics he never got to hear.

You thought it was your singing that grew louder, suddenly floating above the melody suspended in the air. You hummed instead, but the music was still but a whisper. The volume must have dialed down of its own accord, not unusual considering the deviceʼs age. You opened your eyes, and if it wasnʼt for the familiar bracelet on the wrist of the arm stretched before you, you might have screamed.

A sun charm for a sun boy.

Your chair was whipped around, beating the quick gaze you were about to throw to your back. His hand was still on the volume dial behind you, leaving one arm above your shoulder while his other gripped on where he pivoted your seat.

Donghyuck. Hyuckie. Your best friend.

Words refused to form in your throat that was tight from shock, but it was no problem as he didn’t wait for you to speak. His arms snaked beneath yours, lifting you up from the seat in such haste that the chair almost fell over, leaning precariously on your leg.

The balance was broken, and you heard the crash landing of wood behind you as he pulled you up to him even closer, forcing you on the tip of your toes, and you knew this hug was different. This hug _held_ something different.

“You know I don't listen to FM,” he said a few moments later, loosening his hold on you just a little bit, enough to have you rest comfortably on your feet.

“Yeah, that was kind of the point,” you whispered back, eyes flitting over his every feature, his presence not quite sinking in yet. He chuckled, the corner of his eyes crinkling. “Too bad,” was his reply, “I heard every single one.”

Your eyes widened, backing one step away from his touch, a vain attempt as his arms were still locked around you. “H-how—”

“Youʼre not the only one who missed your best friend, _best friend._ Iʼve been listening to the only station that rickety thing of yours can pick up since my first day away. I thought I wouldn’t hear your song today, but I even got a live performance.”

He was grinning, and in stark contrast to your actions prior, this time you stepped into his space and buried your face on his chest, unable to meet his gaze as it dawned on you that you’ve practically been confessing to him every single day.

He tried to pry you away, playfully swaying you on your feet but you wouldn’t budge. To unknowing eyes, it must have looked like you were slow dancing to the ballad still playing in the background. Eventually, as the sunset painted the walls in pale orange, that was what you did.

His chin was propped on the crown of your head, eyes closed as he carried you in his embrace to a slow rhythm. You lifted your gaze, feeling a little stuffy from the contact, and he peeked one eye open when he felt you move away.

“We have a lot to talk about,” he said, a hand rising to the back of your neck to rub soothing touches to your skin, encouraging you to melt back into him, a cheek to his chest. You agreed in your head, and inside you knew that this was no panacea. The sun boy will be needed back above soon enough. But it didn’t matter. Not right now. Not to you, the sunflower whose gaze always moved with the sun.

Because now, you knew your sun was gazing down at you too.

> _Oh we're in a maze with no end_

> _But I'm amazed to no end_

> _Darling, we don't ever have to pretend_

> _Who knows what or who we choose_

> _Right now I've nothing to lose_

> _You love me, I love you_


	4. haechan ft. mark (m) - mark moans your name in his sleep, haechan is not happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you couldn’t hide how affected you were by roommate!mark moaning your name in his sleep, so boyfriend!hyuck asserts his claim on you by fucking it out of your system

“Come on, baby. I know you want to,” Donghyuck cooed into your ear, his body pressed flush against yours as he thrusted into you from behind. “You can scream _his_ name.” He was talking about _Mark Lee_ who was asleep on the living room couch just outside of the bedroom, the door left ajar by your boyfriend only heightening the confused mix of lust and embarrassment within you.

You let your head drop, whining into the pillow below you as you battled with your options. Your boyfriend’s been edging you for what seemed like ages, taking you to the brink of orgasm just to leave you cold each time because he’s adamant on hearing you admit that you had the hots for his roommate before he lets you cum. 

He was driven stubborn from when you arrived at his place to find Mark asleep on the couch with Netflix playing on the TV. Nothing out of the ordinary, until he shifted in his sleep and an airy, drawn out moan of your name fell from his lips, leaving you and your boyfriend dumbfounded. 

When your quick glance landed on Mark, his face confirmed your fears. His eyebrows were scrunched in, sweat beading at his temples, his lips parted and spilling out hushed whimpers. Your gaze slid down the bob in his throat as he swallowed, going further down the figure of his body until you’re frozen in place at the sight of his erection tenting in his sweatpants.

It must have been a few seconds before you gathered your composure and looked away, met with the sight of your boyfriend’s blank but intense expression. He didn’t miss any of it: the way you gulped at the sight of the sleeping boy who was obviously having his way with you in his sleep, the shiver that ran through you, the goosebumps on your arms that have yet to recede. His jaw unclenched only to have his tongue poke against his cheek. His eyes never left yours as he tilted his head to the side, contemplating what to do about the sticky situation.

And this was his solution: leaving his bedroom door wide open as he fucked you hard, trying to get you to wake his sleeping roommate with the sound of you getting ruined. “I’ll allow it just once. Just tonight.” Hyuck drove into you deeper and harder, spurred on by the thought of interrupting Mark’s wet dream with your filthy call only for him to find you drunk on your boyfriend’s cock.

He’s dissatisfied by your lack of words, slamming a particularly hard thrust into you and lurching you forward on the bed, pushing a choked sob out of you. “Or is that not enough for you? You want him to fuck you, too?” You couldn’t stop the whine that dragged out of you, more so the throb of your walls at the lewd thought of having both of them at once. 

“You dirty thing. Creaming over my roommate while you’re stuffed full of _my_ cock.” His arm that was braced across your tummy lifted you upright, and like his good trained doll you started bouncing, meeting his thrusts. You felt his hand sneak up in front of you, the pads of his fingers rubbing fast circles on your swollen clit, drawing uninhibited desperate noises from you. “You can’t even fucking deny it, can you?” He punctuated his question with a harsh squeeze to your clit, making you cry out and jolt upwards before he quickly pulled you back against him.

He flipped you over to your back, hovering above you while he regarded your reddened eyes that were already brimming with tears, looking so fucked out underneath him. His hand cradled the side of your face, fingers carding into your hair while his other hand guided his cock back into your wetness. He plunged into you slowly, looking you in the eyes when he was buried to the hilt “Am I not enough for you, baby?”

You shook your head so quickly, pushing the tears to stream down either corner of your eyes. “M-more than enough,” you rasped out, both your hands shooting up and clasping at the back of his neck, pulling him in closer to you. “Want only _you,_ Hyuckie.” His eyes closed as you brushed your nose against his, feeling the hitches of your warm breath on his skin. “Want you…” He smiled as you wiggled your hips against him, urging him to continue moving inside you.

“Will you be a good girl for me, then?” A pleased hum buzzed from you as he dragged his cock back out, and you nodded your head fervently—eager to please and be pleased. He gave you a peck on the lips before flashing a wicked smile. “Moan his name.” He remained still, just the tip of him lodged inside you as you complied timidly, your voice barely above a whisper, “M-mark..."

 _“Louder.”_ He slammed into you without warning, forcing the name out of you in a shout, _“Mark!"_ He yanked the pillow from under your head, lifting your hips to prop you up on it before he drilled into you, wet filthy sounds accompanied by the creaking of the bed. The angle had him brushing into the deepest parts of you and you crept your hand down to rub at your clit, moans spilling out of you as you were desperate to reach your high. “Oh, _fuck me!_ Yes, yes, yes—oh my god, _Mark—”_

You squealed when a hand pushed your wrist away and landed a sharp slap to your clit. “That’s enough.” Hyuck’s gaze was burning on your skin as he reprimanded you, pulling you in further into him by the hips. “That’s the last time you’re ever tasting a different name,” he stretched a hand to your face, parting your lips and dipping his thumb into your mouth. “Because these pretty lips are mine.” He bucked into you when you sucked on the digit, a needy moan slipping from you. “And this pretty pussy? _All_ mine.”

He made sure you didn’t forget it, reducing you to a blubbering mess of his name and sweet little cries. Your thighs quivered as he rutted in and out of you fast, each thrust jolting your body upwards on the bed. Your head began bumping into the headboard, and you were about to complain until your boyfriend leaned down, his body melding onto yours as his hand cushioned the crown of your head from the impact, his other hand finding yours and lacing your fingers together, his thrusts slower but with more consistency, more intent to drive you off the edge.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” your walls clenched tighter around him, body tense as you whimpered, “Wanna cum on you.” He grunted at your words, his forehead resting on yours. “I’m gonna cum, Hyuck, _fuck!”_ He kissed you as you arched into his touch, your skin tingling in waves of hot pleasure. You were dizzy in the after throes of your orgasm as he chased his own high, his thrusts fast and sloppy, small moans escaping him and drawing out to long whines of your name, his hips jerking and his cock pulsing as he came inside you.

You were both panting hard, faces so close you were practically stealing the air off each other. When the shockwaves ebbed down, you felt him pulling out of you only to be stopped by your whines and your ankles locked around him, not yet wanting to deal with the sticky mess between your legs. Wordlessly, he placed a hand on the small of your back and the underside of your thigh, shifting the two of you around so he can lie on his back with you snuggled to his chest.

“You were so good for me baby,” he murmured against your hair, stroking it softly. “Are you feeling okay?” Your eyes felt so heavy, you didn’t bother opening them when you mumbled an answer. “More than.” He smiled at your spent figure, pressing a kiss to your forehead as he whispered an _I love you._ Your own smile brushed against his chest, and you managed to mumble a “love…” before the exhaustion pulled you into deep slumber. Your boyfriend’s heart swelled at how cute you looked, and he smiled even wider at your failed attempt. “I’ll try again tomorrow,” he whispered on your skin, pulling the covers over your bodies.

**Bonus:**

“Y/N?” Mark’s voice rang into the room only a few minutes late, his knuckles rapping lightly on the already open door. His head peaked in, and Hyuck noticed how he’s now wearing a different pair of sweats. Mark’s line of sight registered that Donghyuck was shirtless and your shoulders were bare, your hair in disarray, the smell of sweat in the air. They blinked at each other in silence, and Hyuck felt the smirk grow on his face as Mark’s eyes widened in belated realization. 

“Oh, sorry... I, uh, thought I heard her scream—” he coughed, trying to cover his slip-up, “ _call_ my name and I just, uh, wanted to check if she’s alright.” Mark’s eyes trailed down, staring at your peaceful expression as you slept, your head nuzzled into your boyfriend’s neck, your hand on his bare chest. His gaze was thick on the exposed skin of your shoulders and upper back until he heard his roommate clear his throat.

“Well, as you can see she’s knocked out cold, so...” It took every bit of effort in Hyuck not to laugh at Mark’s reddened ears, the burning color spreading fast through his skin as he sputtered a response. “Yeah, shit. Sorry. Must’ve been dreaming...”

“Dreaming of _my_ _girlfriend?”_ Hyuck tilted his head as he looked on, determined to fluster the boy even more. Mark’s eyes were impossibly wide, his jaw dropping and then closing as he gulped, his hands shooting in front of him and waving in frantic dismissal. _“No!”_ His voice came out panicked and loud, and he grew more anxious when you began stirring in your sleep. “Shit, no, I meant…” He couldn’t find the words, especially not when Hyuck had an eyebrow raised accusingly at him, waiting for his explanation. “Know what? I’m just gonna go.” Mark’s hand flies out to the door knob. “You guys, uh, rest well.” He blinked twice and then scrambled backwards, slamming the door shut in his hurry.

Hyuck couldn’t keep it in anymore, a snort breaking out of him followed by his boyish giggles. You stirred awake in his embrace. “Hyuckie? What was that?” Your voice was rough and shaky as you asked with your eyes barely open. His lips pressed to your forehead, his hands soothing on the skin of your shoulders, lulling you back to sleep.

“Nothing baby,” he smiled against your skin, “it was just a dream.”


End file.
